


Gates to Hell

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 sins au, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Gore, Demons Are Assholes, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Envy!Jeongin, Gluttony!Chan, Greed!Jisung, King of Hell!Felix, Lust!Hyunjin, M/M, Makeouts, Mentions of blood and violence, POVs will change, Pride!Seungmin, Sloth!Minho, They are all assholes, Timeline What Timeline, Will add chapters as I feel like it, Wrath!Changbin, chapters will have TWs if its necessary, except minchan, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The large iron gates radiated heat and when they creaked open, they revealed a world too horrible for any living creature. You have arrived at the center of Hell. Welcome, your journey have just begun.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 106
Kudos: 442
Collections: The Ultimate Minchan Masterlist





	1. In the swirls of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The greedy stir up conflict._

The familiar smell of sulfur, charred flesh and decay greets him when he reached the center of Hell. Its a pleasant smell to him, it makes him think about home; or at least the time when he could call the center of Hell his home.

Jisung’s steps echoed between the walls as he walked down the hallway of the castle. Despite being the embodiment of a sin, one of the rulers of Hell, he didn’t make it his priority to lounge around the castle of Hell that much. The castle was for the King of Hell and Jisung acknowledged that.

Beside, there were plenty of other sins staying at the castle already; Jisung had no desire to be a part of that mess. He had his own shit to deal with, he didn’t need to stumble over Sloth and listen to Gluttony’s seemingly endless snacking.

The halls of the castle were of dark iron, maybe not the ideal choice for a building located in the burning center of earth, but the scalding heat they were radiating didn’t bother Jisung. The walls were adorned with gold and gems, ever-burning torches flickering every two meters. The ceiling was tall and Jisung tsked, rolling his eyes. The castle was designed to be as large, imposing and terrifying as possible.

No doubt this would work on weak mortal souls.

After what felt like half an eternity, Jisung reached the iron gate that led into the throne room. He glanced around, cocking an eyebrow at the lack of guards. Odd. Felix was usually very keen on having guards around. Maybe that was just another way of displaying his power to the damned souls. Jisung shook his head before gripping the handles of the door. The heated iron was hot enough to burn a mortal, but to Jisung it was just a little singe.

He pushed the doors open. With a grin on his lips he began to announce his arrival loudly.

“Your Highn-”

Jisung paused, halting in his step. Behind him, the iron gates closed with a heavy thud, the sound echoing between the walls of the throne room. Jisung’s proud grin morphed into a smug one and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“This is a new development,” he noted as he let his eyes wander the scene.

Felix, the King of Hell was sitting on his throne, his lap occupied. Changbin, the sin of Wrath, was straddling Felix, his hands still cradling Felix’s face. Felix’s hands were all over Changbin, one hand resting on Changbin’s waist and the other brushing over the chains of fate around Changbin’s forearms. Both of them had frozen in place, just staring at Jisung with wide eyes. Felix’s crown was drooping to one side, his usually neatly styled hair messy and the red feathers of his cloak ruffled. Changbin’s shirt was riled up and torn in places where it shouldn’t be torn.

Jisung snorted.

“Do you want more time to finish, my lord?” Jisung asked, the grin never leaving his face and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Felix sputtered something and it filled Jisung with delight. He had never seen the King of Hell like this and it brought him way too much joy.

“I’ll wait outside then,” Jisung continued, bowing before he turned around. He adjusted his short fur coat as it began to slip off his shoulders and he glanced over his shoulder. “Take your time with your… lover, my lord.”

Felix cursed him, in the language of the infernal ancestors and Jisung couldn’t do anything but laugh. It had been way too long since he had heard the guttural and growling sounds of the old language.

Jisung slipped out through a small crack in the iron gate, much less extravagant than what his entrance had been. He closed them behind him and glanced around the still empty hallway. He huffed to himself. What was he supposed to do now when the King of Hell was getting it on with the sin of Wrath?

It wasn’t like he had brought things with him. He was supposed to come here to report back to the King on what was happening in Stygia and maybe dine with him. Jisung had looked forward to the dinner the most. Stygia wasn’t the best place in Hell and it didn’t offer the best souls either. The mere thought of a true sinner’s soul and flesh made his mouth water.

“Oh look what the Hell Hounds dragged in,” a voice came and Jisung’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

Great.

“You’re here,” he noted dryly as he looked up to see Hyunjin, the sin of Lust.

Hyunjin was leaning against one of the ornately decorated pillars, arms crossed. Jisung looked him over. Not much had changed since the last time they had been unfortunate enough to meet. Hyunjin’s blond hair was a bit longer, the ponytail appearing to be just a little bigger. His chains of fate still hung from around his neck down to the belt around his narrow waist. Jisung’s eyes snapped back up to Hyunjin’s dark, hooded eyes.

“Didn’t the King banish you to Minauros?”

“He did,” Hyunjin said with a coy grin, uncrossing his arms and he approached Jisung. “I didn’t like it there so I came back.”

“Not a fan of the endless bog?” Jisung asked as Hyunjin came closer. He scrunched his nose. “I can still smell it.”

“Not surprised,” Hyunjin said, shrugging. “You try spend a part of your damned eternity in a place of pollution, decaying bodies and rotting marsh.”

“No thank you. I’ve heard enough of that disease-ridden swampland to know not to bother the King enough to make him banish me. Stygia is bad enough.”

“Boo hoo, you’re no fun,” Hyunjin said, sticking out his tongue.

“At least I don’t smell like I have been swimming in rotting mortal flesh,” Jisung said, tilting his head up a little to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was standing way too close for comfort and Jisung had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm. Hyunjin studied Jisung’s face for a moment before he shrugged.

“True,” he said, leaning down to press his nose into Jisung’s neck. Jisung’s body tensed up. “You smell like sulfur and snow mold,” he whispered, lips brushing over Jisung’s skin.

Jisung swallowed hard, closing his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing Hyunjin’s shirt. He knew what Hyunjin was doing and he wasn’t going to fall for it. Not again.

“I assume you’re behind the ruckus in the throne room,” Jisung said, changing the subject to distract himself. Hyunjin immediately pulled back, straightening his back and he glanced towards the iron door that led to the throne room. Then he turned to Jisung again, grin on his lips.

“Maybe.”

Jisung pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not all me though,” Hyunjin said, raising his hands to defend himself. “The attraction has to be there in order for me to amplify it.” His playful expression washed off his face, replaced by a serious one as he stared at Jisung. “You know that.”

Jisung remained silent.

“You know I-” Hyunjin paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m the sin of Lust. Yes, I am. I can make mortals lust for things they should not lust for. But I cannot do that for demons.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes.

“What you feel for me right now is all you, not me,” he said, reaching out to place a hand on Jisung’s waist. The mere touch sparked something within Jisung. A hidden want slowly pushing forward, starting from his stomach but quickly reaching up to his chest. “And what you feel now, is exactly the same but stronger,” Hyunjin whispered, leaning closer to Jisung.

“I hate you,” Jisung whispered back, the pure want burning in his chest and he grabbed Hyunjin’s shirt. “I despise you.”

“Prove it,” Hyunjin challenged.

Jisung loosened his grip of Hyunjin’s shirt, fingers traveling up to the collar around Hyunjin’s neck. He tugged at it, causing Hyunjin to grin even wider. Jisung wasn’t sure on what exactly he was feeling but he felt overwhelmed.

He pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin’s lips were just like he remembered them. Soft, warm and demanding. The way Hyunjin moved his lips against Jisung’s brought back memories to before. Hyunjin was the composed one, his lips skilled and controlled compared to Jisung’s hungry, almost desperate lips.

The overwhelming want didn’t subside. It didn’t calm down just because he was kissing Hyunjin. He needed more. His hands moved to the back of Hyunjin’s head, fingers tangling in the blond hair at his nape.

“I like your lip piercing,” Hyunjin mumbled against Jisung’s lips, hands still holding on firmly to Jisung’s waist. “It’s hot.”

“It’s a fate chain,” Jisung retorted, pulling back for just a second to glare at Hyunjin. “How is it hot?”

“You look really good with it,” Hyunjin all but purred, resting his index finger on the ring that pierced Jisung’s lower lip, slowly tracing the chain between the lip piercing and the one adorning Jisung’s ear.

Jisung snorted, tightening his grasp of Hyunjin’s hair, tugging him closer to kiss him again. The small gasp that Hyunjin let out didn’t go unnoticed.

“You like that?”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin hissed, effectively shutting Jisung up by kissing him again.

Jisung’s chest tightened, that want and need continuing to build up and he pushed Hyunjin against the wall, letting go of Hyunjin’s hair to instead press his palms against the hot iron. The burn of the iron didn’t bother him at the moment. He was too distracted with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s hands were all over him. Fingers brushing over the fur of his coat that had slipped off his shoulders, up to the bare skin between the cloak and where his sleeveless top began, down his chest before they slowly found their way under his shirt.

The sin of Greed had been around for a long time, and Jisung often prided himself for being able to control his urges most of the time. But right now he found it impossible to stop. Hyunjin was too much and Jisung needed more.

With a creak, the iron gate to the throne room opened and that snapped Jisung out of it. He pulled back from Hyunjin, taking a step back. He caught a glimpse of Hyunjin, his eyelids heavy and swollen lips a beautiful bright pink.

“What?” Jisung snapped as he tore his eyes off Hyunjin to stare at Changbin. The sin of Wrath looked incredibly embarrassed, his ears and face pink. His shirt was wrinkled and despite the high collar, Jisung could see a hickey or two on his skin. Jisung’s eyes flickered down to Changbin’s neck, then back to his face and he raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t mention it,” Changbin growled. “Don’t you dare.”

“What if I want to?” Jisung asked crossing his arms over his chest. He could see the fury in Changbin’s eyes and he knew he was playing a dangerous game in riling him up. But Changbin was always so fun to tease.

Changbin took a deep breath, closing his hands into fists.

“The King is ready to see you now,” he said, voice strained and Jisung could tell that he was really struggling to hold himself back.

“With clothes on I hope,” Jisung said nonchalantly as he walked past Changbin. He could hear Changbin inhale sharply and a smug grin stretched on Jisung’s lips.

“Just leave, Greed.”

“As you wish, Wrath,” Jisung retorted just as Hyunjin snuck up on Changbin. “Try and relax while I speak to the King. You look tense.”

“Relaxing sounds very nice,” Hyunjin purred, resting his chin on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin’s body tensed up and Jisung could see the delight in Hyunjin’s eyes at the reaction. “I can help you relax if that’s what you want.”

Changbin sputtered something and Jisung rolled his eyes.

“I shall take my leave,” he said, giving Hyunjin a last glance. He took a deep breath as that familiar feeling of want came back. “I’ll be with you shortly, Lust.”

A sly grin stretched on Hyunjin’s lips and he blew Jisung a kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you, Greed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hello this fic is based on this au by Marsipan_art](https://twitter.com/marsipan_art/status/1274620489995083776)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this ;w; I'm making it as unfinished bc I kiiiiind of wanna write changlix for this too! ;w; 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @pinkpunchmango


	2. The face of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The active hatreds rend and snarl at one another; at the bottom, the sullen hatreds lie gurgling, unable even to express themselves for the rage that chokes them._

Felix paced back and forth, unraveled by the previous events. He turned to the large window in the throne room, and he studied the dark red sky for a moment. As night approached, the feast with the sins grew closer. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He had called upon all the sins, but he had yet to hear from Pride and Envy. Not that he would complain. In his current position, the less sins the better.

Jisung had seen him and Changbin, and surely he would run his mouth at the feast later. The less sins around to hear it, the better.

“You look worried, my lord,” a voice suddenly said and Felix jumped in surprise, snapping his head around to see Hyunjin draped over the throne. A few new hickeys adorned his skin and his shirt was more wrinkled than last time Felix had seen him. Hyunjin gave Felix a sly grin. “Penny for your thought?”

“No.”

“Awwww,” Hyunjin whined, pouting as he placed both his hands on his cheeks. “You’re no fun now.”

“I’m never fun.”

Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow and there was a glint in his eyes. Felix didn’t like that glint at all. “Wrath thought you were plenty of fun earlier.”

“Shut up,” Felix snapped. “Weren’t you bothering Greed just now?”

“I was,” Hyunjin said but shrugged. “But then he got all upset with me so I’m giving him some space.” He paused and studied Felix closely. “I never asked you, boss, but why did you call on all the sins?”

Felix narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me it’s just so you could see Wrath,” Hyunjin said, the gleeful expression growing on his face as Felix refrained from speaking. “Oooooh that’s interesting.” He hid his mouth behind his hand. “I knew you were infatuated with him but I didn’t think it would be this deep already.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Felix said. “This is all your doing, you fiend!”

“Mine?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. He studied Felix’s face for a moment and Felix did not like the look in his eyes. Not at all. Hyunjin got off the throne and approached Felix, swaying to the left and right like a curious animal.

Felix bit his tongue and forced himself to remain calm and still.

“I cannot create lust in demons, my lord,” Hyunjin noted, leaning closer to Felix. “My powers are to seduce mortals; to make them lust for things they should not lust for; to make them break vows and promises; to betray one another. And no matter how powerful I may be, I cannot recreate that for demons. I only amplify it.”

Felix swallowed hard, his jaw tensing up. Hyunjin was so close now, his breath fanning over Felix’s lips.

“Get off me,” Felix hissed and Hyunjin pulled back. Felix pulled his feather cloak closer to himself. “I don’t know what you’re hinting at but-”

“I’m saying you’re attracted to Wrath.”

Felix sputtered and Hyunjin’s grin grew wider. He was just about to protest when the door to the throne room opened again. Felix could feel the annoyance boil to the surface. He was about done with people coming and going today. He needed peace. But as he spun around, whatever words he was about to spit out just disappeared.

“My lord,” Changbin said, eyes flickering between Hyunjin and Felix. “Lust,” he greeted Hyunjin. His expression grew tense. “I’m sorry for the interruption.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” Hyunjin said with a nonchalant wave of his hand before Felix could speak. “I was about to leave anyway.”

Changbin furrowed his brows, still looking between Felix and Hyunjin. He didn’t look too pleased and Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t feeling like listening to the squabble between the sin of Lust and Wrath.

“You should probably go and check on Greed,” Changbin hissed and Hyunjin perked up, back straightening.

“Oh?” Hyunjin looked concerned for once, his expression serious and Felix raised an eyebrow at the rare sight.

“Said something about kisses,” Changbin said with a shrug. His voice sounded strained and Felix raised an eyebrow.

“Oho,” Hyunjin said, the smug expression returning to his face and Felix rolled his eyes. He reached out to grab Felix’s arm. “Did you hear that, my lord?” he asked, his voice full of glee. “He’s asking for kisses. From me.”

“The greedy one wants more,” Felix muttered but it didn’t seem to bring Hyunjin’s mood down. “What a surprise.”

“I’m going to ignore that,” Hyunjin said, pinching Felix’s cheek and Felix swatted his hand away. “I’ll get going to provide some kisses.” He blew Changbin a kiss before suddenly grabbing Felix’s face, pressing a kiss on Felix’s cheek. “Have fun you two!”

The iron door closed with a thud that echoed between the walls.

“I really need to get a smaller door,” Felix said, rubbing his temples. “All this running and echoing of that door is driving me mad.” He paused and turned to Changbin. “Did Greed really ask for Lust or did you just say that to get rid of him?”

Changbin’s expression was blank, eyebrows twitching as he stared at Felix. Felix frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

“I’m giving you another try,” he said, but Changbin’s posture didn’t change, nor did his expression. “Did you lie to get rid of Lust?”

“Why did Lust kiss you?” Changbin retorted.

“What?”

“Why did Lust kiss you?”

“Why did he-” Felix uncrossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s the sin of Lust. That’s what he does.” Felix narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to Changbin. Changbin’s body was tense and he clenched his jaw. As much as Felix hated Hyunjin when he riled him up, he couldn’t help but replicate it with others. He grinned when he studied Changbin’s tense expression, nothing the subtle twitch in his eyebrow. “Are you, by chance, jealous?”

Changbin sputtered something, his ears turning pink and Felix understood the delight Hyunjin took in making others flustered.

“No?”

“That sounded like a question.”

“Envy is here,” Changbin blurted.

Felix stared at him for a long while, trying to deduct whether or not Changbin was telling the truth or just pulling the Jeongin card as an excuse. “Really?”

“I heard that he arrived with Pride in the city a while ago.”

“So he’s not in the castle yet?”

“No-”

With a triumphant grin, Felix grabbed onto the chain at the front of Changbin’s shirt and yanked him closer. “So you were jealous,” he stated.

Changbin stared at Felix for a long while, eyes flickering down to his lips for a brief second. “Maybe I was,” he said and Felix’s grin stretched wider. “Maybe I was just angry.”

“Because you thought Lust was kissing me.”

“Is that a problem?” Changbin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“No, not at all,” Felix purred as he grabbed Changbin’s chin, leaning closer. His lips brushed over Changbin’s and the grin stretched wider when he felt Changbin’s breath hitch. “You’re cute.”

Changbin stared at Felix, dark blue and red eyes staring into Felix’s. “Kiss me.”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” Felix teased, but he would happily oblige. As he kissed Changbin, Hyunjin’s words rang in the back of his mind.

_I cannot create lust in demons._

Maybe Hyunjin was right after all. But Felix would never admit to that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, based on Marzia's auuuuuuu ;w; 
> 
> Marzia's twt: marsipan_art  
> My twitter: pinkpunchmango
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading ;w;


	3. Its Gluttony is relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Be not among winebibbers; among riotous eaters of flesh: For the drunkard and the glutton shall come to poverty: and drowsiness shall clothe a man with rags._

Chan perked up as he heard the door open, tilting his head as he saw Jisung enter. Beside him, Minho moved just the slightest. Chan tilted his head, watching Jisung as he continued to chew. Jisung’s dark eyes scanned the room, nose scrunched.

As he did, Chan followed his gaze and studied the room. There wasn’t anything different from this room compared to the rest of the castle. The colors in the room were still dark, and heat was still rolling off the walls. But the whole room was a mess, the blankets and pillows pulled off the bed. Sets of blankets and pillows were scattered all over the room, along with empty plates. Maybe Jisung was bothered by the cats. Chan glanced towards the three cats, all piled up on the bed and asleep at the moment.  


He turned back to Jisung.

“Those blond highlights are new,” he noted, causing Jisung to snap his head around to look at him. “They look really good on you, Sung.”

“It’s Greed,” Jisung hissed and Chan shrugged, reaching for another biscuit. “You two have really just fallen from grace.”

“Duh,” Minho commented from under his blanket, not even lifting his head to look at Jisung. “We’re demons. Of course we fell from grace.”

“He does have a point,” Chan said when Jisung rolled his eyes, his mouth still full of biscuit.

“He does, I’ll admit,” Jisung said between gritted teeth. “But I was referring to…” He trailed off, dark eyes lingering at Chan and Minho. “Your rather questionable fashion choices.”

Chan looked down at his shirt, tugging at the hem. He glanced back up at Jisung, shrugging. “It’s the mortal fashion. It’s called a crop top with donuts on.”

Jisung didn’t look impressed.

“And Sloth, you’re naked? Really?”

“He does have underwear on,” Chan noted, lifting the purple blanket to show Jisung. Jisung just slapped his hand over his face. “We got them at the same place where I got my shirt,” he continued, gesturing to Minho. “See, they even have bunnies on them.”

“I can’t believe you two,” Jisung said, rubbing his temples.

Minho grunted, his hand coming up to yank the blanket away from Chan’s hand and wrap himself up again. There was a moment of silence, as in no talking and the only sound in the room being Chan’s munching.

“How’s Stygia?” Minho asked, lifting his head from his pillow.

He moved slowly, stretching his limbs as he sat up. The blanket slipped off his shoulders for a moment, exposing the face chain that hung from his neck, but he pulled it back with unexpected speed, for being the sin of Sloth. His orange hair stuck in every possible direction, per usual, and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses on his head.

Jisung frowned but didn’t question it, instead focusing on Minho’s question.

“Absolutely terrible,” Jisung said as he sat down in an arm chair, the fur of his short coat brushing up against his skin as he sank back into the soft velvet. He crossed his legs and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “It’s cold, it smells like snow mold and the souls there are nothing.” He tilted his head back, placing his hand on his forehead in a dramatic gesture. “I go hungry all the time.”

Chan gasped.

“It’s so terrible. The worst fate I could ever endure,” he said, ignoring Minho’s quiet snort. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

“I believe you, and I’m quoting his highness, ‘are a needy and whiny little bitch’,” Chan said and Jisung’s eyes snapped open, narrowing as he stared at the sin of Gluttony.

“I was not!” he protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t say you were,” Chan said, tilting his head a little. The chains on his face followed his movements. “I was only quoting the King,” he said and Jisung grumbled.

“At least you weren’t banished to Minauros,” Minho said, adjusting the sunglasses before rubbing his eyes. Chan scrunched his nose. “You’d be a pest to be around if you had been there.”

“Jinnie smells really bad,” Chan said, dejected expression on his face and he pouted as he recalled the memory.

“It’s Lust,” Hyunjin said, standing behind the chair Jisung was sitting in. Jisung stared at Hyunjin, then at the door, then back to Hyunjin.

When did he enter the room?

“You still smell really bad,” Chan said, the pout only intensifying.

“I’ve been in a rotten marsh for months,” Hyunjin said, moving to sit at the arm rest of the chair Jisung was occupying. Chan’s eyes flickered between the two of them. “For months I’ve been tormented by stench and disease.”

“I hear the souls are good there,” Jisung said, giving Hyunjin an unimpressed look.

“They are,” Hyunjin said with a grin, eyes flickering to Chan. “They spend time in that swamp, slowly sinking to their eternal sleep. The distress and panic is delicious.”

Oh, Chan could still taste the souls of the tormented from Minauros. The thought made him salivate. It was an awful place, even for demons, but the torture and pain in the souls it produced was like nothing else. Chan licked his lips and swallowed hard.

“Why are you here?”

Hyunjin didn’t immediately reply, he simply moved back on the armrest a little before falling back and occupying Jisung’s lap. His hair fell back from his face and he stared up at Jisung with dark eyes.

“Wrath told me you wanted kisses.”

Chan turned back to his food, but he could hear the grunt Jisung let out. “I said no such thing,” Jisung protested loudly.

“They’re loud,” Minho said, his head falling back on the pillow and he looked up at Chan, shifting a little as he made himself comfortable on the carpet. Chan dusted the crumbs off his hands and reached out to brush some of Minho’s orange hair away from his forehead. “Wanna sleep.”

“Do you-” Chan began, turning back to look at Jisung but he stopped. Hyunjin and Jisung were in the middle of making out, Hyunjin still in Jisung’s lap and his fingers tangled in Jisung’s hair. Both of them seemed to engrossed with one another to bother listening to Chan. “Well, nevermind I guess.”

A small pillow soared through the room, hitting Hyunjin in the back and he pulled away from Jisung. He turned around, glaring at Minho who had thrown the pillow.

“Get out of my room,” Minho said, rubbing his eyes as he went back to his own pillow. “I’m trying to sleep here. You have your own room.”

“Fine,” Hyunjin snapped, sticking out his tongue as he stood up, pulling Jisung with him.

Chan just watched as the two of them left, the iron door slamming behind them and he blinked. “Did he get upset?” he asked, looking down at Minho as Minho snuggled up under the blanket. He turned to the plate, about to reach out to grab more food but halted when he saw it was empty. “We’re out of food.”

“He can get upset for all I care,” Minho said, cracking an eye open to look at Chan. He lifted the blanket a little. “Come snuggle with me. It’s almost dinner time. I heard that the King promised the most tortured souls for the feast.

“I’m really hungry,” Chan mumbled, pouting as he laid down beside Minho, inching closer to fit under Minho’s blanket. The carpet wasn’t the most comfortable spot to nap, but before Chan could protest, Minho snuggled up against him and Chan decided that it was alright.

His stomach growled and Minho opened his eyes a little to look at him.

“You okay?” he asked, voice raspy and heavy with sleep.

“I’ll be fine,” Chan assured, stroking his fingers over Minho’s cheekbone, down his neck and shoulder and along Minho’s bare side.

“That tickles,” Minho murmured, eyes closed again and Chan could tell he was about to fall asleep.

“Sorry,” Chan mumbled but didn’t get a reply. Minho’s breathing was even and calm, indicating that he had already fallen asleep. Chan smiled and pressed a little kiss on Minho’s nose. “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i'm not going to stop updating these it seems djhhdf I have about -367674 self-control right now. The au just swept me off my feet wow pls send help
> 
> Marzia's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Tight the knot of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An Envious Heart is so bitterly cold._

“Why did we come here?” Jeongin hissed as he stepped inside the castle. The marbled floor was cool against his bare feet, a welcoming contrast to the hot brick streets of the center circle of Hell. He glanced around, eyes scanning the wide entrance hall for things he could snatch.

“ _ We _ came here because  _ I _ was invited and  _ you _ were jealous that other people would look at me,” Seungmin said, smoothing his silver purple hair down.

Jeongin sneered at Seungmin. “I was invited too.”

“Sure you were, doll,” Seungmin cooed, his words making Jeongin’s blood boil.

“Stop treating me like I’m less than you,” he snapped, grabbing a hold of Seungmin’s pristine, pale pink cape, forcing him to stop. Seungmin didn’t immediately turn to him, instead letting his eyes linger on the grand entrance hall of the castle before turning to Jeongin, an eyebrow cocked.

It made Jeongin even angrier and he gritted his teeth.

“Everyone is less than me,” Seungmin replied with a sly grin, tucking the dangling golden chain of his head piece behind his ear. “You cannot change that, Envy.”

Jeongin growled, swatting at Seungmin’s hand as he attempted to reach out to pinch his cheek.

“Get away from me.”

Seungmin straightened his back and let his eyes wander the large room. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he began and Jeongin narrowed his eyes. “I think there are a few trinkets on the table over there,” he continued with a little gesture.

Jeongin snapped his head around to look in the direction Seungmin pointed. He glanced around the room, making sure they were alone before he scurried across the room and over to the table. True to Seungmin’s words, there were a lot of small trinkets.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Seungmin said as Jeongin returned to his side, a wide and proud smile on his lips. Jeongin just frowned as he stuffed the trinkets into his torn bag. “We should head for the throne room, I’m sure his highness is waiting for me.”

“He’s probably busy with Wrath,” Jeongin grumbled as he followed Seungmin deeper into the castle.

The castle was empty as always but Jeongin could still  _ smell _ the other sins. His skin crawled as the smell of swampy rot made it into his nostrils. If it was one place he utterly despised, it was Minauros.

Jeongin paused for a second as they reached the large door into the throne room. He expected Seungmin to stop as well but Seungmin just continued, pushing the doors open without hesitation.

“My lord!” Seungmin announced loudly, causing Felix to jump in surprise. “I, your favorite servant, have arrived.”

Felix seemed to have been in the middle of a conversation with Changbin, who was standing beside the throne, looking down at Felix with his arms crossed. Both of them stared at Seungmin for a brief moment before Felix slapped a hand against his forehead.

“You’re not his favorite,” Jeongin sneered as he slunk into the room behind Seungmin, the jealousy gnawing at his gut.

“Nonsense, Envy. Of course I am,” Seungmin said, so unbothered by whatever Jeongin said. Jeongin hated that. He wanted to be that unbothered by the others too. His hands balled into fists.

“How nice of you to join us, Pride,” Felix said, rubbing his temples as a heavy sigh fell from his lips. Jeongin hissed, his gut twisting again and his nails dug into his palms. Why didn’t the King acknowledge  _ him _ first? Why Seungmin? “Hello to you as well, Envy.”

“My King,” Jeongin greeted through gritted teeth. Beside Felix, Changbin’s eyes grew darker and Jeongin didn’t miss the way his face tensed up in disapproval of Jeongin’s greeting. “Why are we here?”

“Far too much has happened today for me to even have the energy to argue with you, Envy,” Felix began and Jeongin was about to take a step forward, but Seungmin grabbed his arm to stop him. “I’m only interested in an update of your respective work. I’ll have a feast prepared for you.”

“That sounds wonderful, my lord,” Seungmin said, tugging at Jeongin’s arm until Jeongin was close enough for Seungmin to hug Jeongin’s arm. “I’m going to bring Envy with me.”

“Great,” Felix said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have Lust notify you when the feast is prepared.”

“Do you hear that? He’s sending Lust because Lust is his favorite,” Jeongin said, turning to Seungmin.

“Wrath, would you so kindly escort Pride and Envy out of this room? I’m getting a headache,” Felix said with a sigh, sinking further down on the throne.

Changbin nodded and he walked up to Seungmin and Jeongin, his footsteps echoing across the marbled floor.

“Hello, Wrath,” Seungmin said as Changbin joined them, turning around to face the door and he let go of Jeongin’s arm to instead hook his arm with Changbin. “How nice of you to finally give me some attention.”

Jeongin seethed.

Changbin began to lead Seungmin out the door, but Jeongin remained frozen in place. He turned to look back at Felix who was now lounging in the throne, leaning his chin on his hand as he stared at Jeongin. He gave Jeongin a nonchalant wave of his hand, telling him to follow Changbin. Jeongin had to bite his tongue as he turned to follow Changbin and Seungmin.

“Are you having fun being the busboy for the King?” Jeongin said as he caught up to Changbin. “How does it feel to be nothing but his messenger?”

A satisfied grin stretched on Jeongin’s lips when he saw Changbin’s eyebrow twitch. This was why he loved the sin of Wrath.

“Did you hear the King when he mentioned Lust?” he asked when the door to the throne room closed behind them. “Did you hear the slight affection in his voice? Don’t you wish that he would hold that affection for you? Wouldn’t you want to be the King’s favorite?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Changbin snapped, letting go of Seungmin’s arm and before Jeongin could react, his back slammed against the wall and he felt Changbin’s hand around his neck. Despite the pressure on his throat, Jeongin grinned.

“Your anger only proves that I’m right,” he said, eyes staring right at Changbin. “You’re nothing special, Wrath. You’re a sin. When your time is up, you’ll be replaced by another sinner. Maybe the next Wrath will be the favorite of the King.”

“I told you to shut up,” Changbin said, tightening his grip around Jeongin’s throat. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“You have no power to do that,” Jeongin said, his grin even wider. He loved this. He felt at ease and like he could breathe, even though Changbin was in the midst of strangling him. “Only the King and his chosen demons can kill demons.” He pouted, making his eyes as big as he could. “Poor Wrath, not even worthy enough of being chosen.”

He expected the punch.

Jeongin fell to the marbled floor, the iron taste of blood filling his mouth and he couldn’t help the delighted laugh slipping past his lips. He brushed his bangs away from his face and looked up at Changbin.

Changbin was furious, his breathing heavy and Jeongin was sure that he was going to beat him to a blood pulp. But before Changbin could move, Seungmin stepped in between them.

“Now, Wrath,” Seungmin said and Changbin shifted his attention to Seungmin, his eyes still wild and furious. “No need to beat our little Envy here.”

“But he-”

Seungmin raised a hand, cutting Changbin off. Jeongin raised an eyebrow. How did Seungmin have this power?  _ Why _ did Seungmin have this power?

“I’m going to bring Envy on a tour of the castle,” Seungmin continued, his voice calm and posture composed. He looked so unbothered by the display of violence. “Maybe you should go and help our King to deal with that headache.”

“Fuck you,” Changbin spat but still turned around and headed back to the throne room.

Seungmin spun around and extended a hand.

“Must you provoke Wrath every time you see him?” Seungmin asked.

Jeongin spat out some blood on the dark marble and stood up, slapping Seungmin’s hand away. “I don’t need any help,” he hissed. Seungmin raised an eyebrow. An annoyingly perfect eyebrow. “He’s just easy to provoke,” he continued, lowering his voice and averting his gaze.

“That’s very true,” Seungmin said, taking Jeongin by surprise as he hooked his arm with Jeongin’s. “But it makes a very unpleasant atmosphere. So maybe you could tone it down.”

Jeongin grumbled as Seungmin began to pull him down the hallway. “I make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is a mean and angy baby :(((( he's a lil asshole here, but he'll get better :(((
> 
> Marzia's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


	5. At the table of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In jealous rage | her wrath she spake,  
> And beat me oft | with heavy blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!!!** This chapter contains some gore, blood, mentions of corpses and cannibalism. Please keep this in mind. 
> 
> Skipping this chapter will not make a big difference!

They had spoken about the different layers of Hell. They had given the King what he wanted, and in return he would give them what he had promised them.

Jisung’s whole body lurched forward but he halted himself, digging his sharp nails into his thighs. The smell, oh the smell was driving him mad and it made it difficult to control himself. He shook his head, trying to get the stench of death, decay and pain out of his nostrils.

He couldn’t eat until the King had allowed them. But the food was displayed on the large table already, dead bodies laying in a messy pile. Some were still moaning in pain and moving slightly on the table. Technically, they were all dead already, but some souls seemingly had some will to fight left in them.

Jisung liked that.

“Sins,” Felix said and Jisung snapped his head around to look at the King at the end of the table.

Felix remained quiet for a moment and Jisung glanced over to the other side of the table. That side was usually empty without a chair, but Seungmin had moved from sitting beside Jeongin to instead sit at the other end of the table.

Jisung frowned, turning back to Felix who was frowning just as much.

In the silence, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Chan eating. There was no use in trying to control the sin of Gluttony, and they had all learned that the hard way.

“You may feast,” Felix finally said and Jisung felt a a wave wash over him.

He reached out and grabbed the flesh closest to him, yanking it closer. The arm was limp in his grasp, the skin breaking from his sharp nails and blood began to drip down onto the table. The feeling of cold skin against his fingertips sparked something in him, brought back the hunger that was gnawing on his insides.

His sharp teeth sank through the soft flesh and the taste of blood hit his tongue. His whole being buzzed with delight and the tug in his chest grew stronger. He needed more.

As he ate, he began to drown out everything around him. He no longer heard the pleas of mercy or the moans in pain. There were no wet sounds of flesh being ripped from the bone or teeth breaking through thin skin. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

He reached for more. He couldn’t think of anything else. He needed more. Always more. Nothing would ever be enough.

There was thing buzz under his skin. Every time he ripped at the flesh, every time he tasted blood in his mouth. It brought him a short moment of satisfaction. Of peace. But then the need for more burned in his veins again.

“You’re such a messy eater,” Hyunjin said, his voice cutting through the haze that clouded Jisung’s mind. “Almost as messy as Gluttony.”

As Jisung snapped out of his momentary frenzy, he stared at his bloody hands for a second and the half eaten piece of flesh in front of him. He frowned as he turned to look at Hyunjin, wiping some of the blood away from his lips.

“You still have blood on your face,” Hyunjin noted as he dabbed a handkerchief against his own lips. Jisung’s eyes flickered around the table.

The only ones who didn’t have blood smeared around their faces were Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Minho was asleep, but blood covered his lower face and told Jisung that he had enjoyed a meal before snoozing. Felix was the only one not even bothering to eat. He sat in his throne, legs crossed with a glass of wine in his hands, studying the sins with sharp eyes.

“Here,” Hyunjin said before Jisung could turn back to the food, reaching out to grab Jisung’s chin. “You should worry about your appearance a bit more,” he continued as he wiped Jisung’s lips.

“He’s going to get bloody again,” Jeongin remarked from the other side of the table. Jisung glanced to the side to see Jeongin. He had paused eating as well, holding a half eaten heart in his hands as he looked at Jisung. He had blood in his hair and smeared around his mouth. As he met Jisung’s eyes, a grin stretched on his lips. “You’re messy, Greed. I don’t think Lust likes that. Bet he likes someone more composed.”

Jisung’s eyes flickered to Seungmin for the briefest of moments. A mistake.

“Of course he likes Pride more than he likes you,” Jeongin hissed. Jisung could feel anger starting to bubble in his chest.

“Everyone likes me the most,” Seungmin said from the side but neither Jeongin nor Jisung turned to look at him.

“You’re just greedy and self-serving. Why would Lust like you?”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to reply but Jisung snapped before he could say anything.

“I don’t think Pride likes you. No one in their right mind would  _ ever _ like you.”

Jeongin gritted his teeth.

“Hey now,” Hyunjin said, holding up his hands as he tried to defuse the situation. “Why don’t we all just go back to eat the sinners and enjoy our evening, hm?”

Jisung clenched his jaw but leaned back in his chair.

“Aw, Greed. You’re such an obedient puppy,” Jeongin said, venom dripping from his voice. The anger in Jisung’s chest was back, bubbling and threatening to explode. “Why don’t you just do what Lust says? You’re no use on your own.”

That was all it took.

The anger was overwhelming and Jisung threw himself across the table. His chair fell back with a heavy thud and Jeongin shrieked when he grabbed his collar. He struggled against Jisung’s grip, sharp nails scraping Jisung’s arms as he tried to get away from him.

“Enough!”

The loud voice of the King boomed through the hall and everything went still. It was silent, save for the heavy breathing of Jisung and Jeongin, as well as the low sounds of Chan eating.

The King was standing up, staring at them. Despite the blank expression on his face, fury was rolling off him in waves.

“Envy, Greed,” Felix said, his voice dangerously low.

Jisung swallowed hard and Jeongin did the same.

“Sit. Down.”

Jisung let go of Jeongin’s shirt and got off the table, retrieving his chair from the floor. He could hear Jeongin grumble quietly and his eyes flickered to Felix. Felix only sighed and sat back down on his throne.

“If you cannot behave at the table I will have you two executed.”

“Yes, my lord,” Jisung said, head low. He knew better than to test the King; he wasn’t one to make empty threats.

Jisung took a deep breath, trying to push away the seed of doubt that Envy had planted. He knew better than to listen to Jeongin. He exhaled loudly and went back to the food the King had served them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongin shouldn't open his mouth dshjhd this boi is going to be beaten up one day 
> 
> mar's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my au ;w; <3


	6. Your Envy is my Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Five times Pride unsuccessfully called Envy pretty and the one time Envy didn’t get mad._

**One.**

The capital of Malbolge was on fire. As always. Jeongin looked over the buildings from the hill he was sitting on. The distant flames were tinted blue, so hot that he could feel the heat all the way to the hill. The dry grass rustled as he shifted a little.

This layer wasn’t Jeongin’s favorite, as it wasn’t infected with envy and the inhabitants here weren’t seething with jealousy. There were few individuals killed over jealousy, thus bringing Jeongin little delight. But he figured that being close to a prison was good enough. At least he wasn’t in the swampy, disease filled hell of Minauros.

The grass crunched as someone approached and Jeongin snapped his head around to see Seungmin approach.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jeongin spat as Seungmin sat down. Seungmin didn’t immediately reply and a grin stretched on Jeongin’s lips. “Were you cast out of the castle? I bet you were. No way the King would like you around. Not when he has Wrath.”

“Spare me the attempts, Innie,” Seungmin said with a nonchalant wave.

“Don’t call me that,” Jeongin hissed, narrowing his eyes as his hands balled into fists.

Seungmin only shrugged, turning to look over the burning landscape beside them. Jeongin studied his face for a second, scrunching his nose as the uncomfortable fluttering in his chest began and he turned to look over the prison grounds again. He inhaled sharply as he saw Seungmin turn his head in the corner of his eyes. He could feel Seungmin stare.

“You’re pretty,” Seungmin suddenly said.

Jeongin snapped his head around, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t tell lies,” he hissed.

“I’m not,” Seungmin replied calmly. “You’re very, very pr-”

“Don’t!” Jeongin shrieked, cutting Seungmin off as he stood up. “Don’t finish that sentence!” he said, placing his hands over his ears. Something was tightening in his chest and he didn’t like it. “Stop lying to me,” he whispered before turning around to leave Seungmin alone on the hill overlooking the prison below.

  
  


**Two.**

Jeongin had arrived to the heart of Hell alone. It had been a relief, not being in anyone elses shadow as he entered. It felt a bit empty without Seungmin but Jeongin still held his head high. He hadn’t spoken to Seungmin since he had snapped at him on a hill in Melbolge.

“Jeongin,” Seungmin said, snapping Jeongin out of his thoughts and Jeongin took his eyes off his hands and stared right at Seungmin. He hadn’t even heard the door opening. When Jeongin had spoken to Felix, he had been the only sin save for Gluttony and Sloth, in the castle. He hadn’t heard a mention of Pride, yet here he was sitting in one of the green velvet armchairs of Jeongin’s room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Stygia or something with Greed?” Jeongin asked, the jealousy of not being tasked to overlook the river Styx burning in his chest.

“I was,” Seungmin said nonchalantly, inspecting his nails before looking at Jeongin. “But I heard that you would be here. So I came here.”

Something fluttered in Jeongin’s chest. He stared at Seungmin for a moment, eyes wide. Then he squinted at Seungmin.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Seungmin said with a shrug, leaning forward in his chair. His dark eyes watched Jeongin intently and Jeongin’s whole body tingled. He didn’t like this sensation. Not at all. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Why would you want to talk to me?” Jeongin scowled. “It’s because you pity me right? I knew it. I’m just poor little Envy, youngest of the sins and not the desired company of anyone. I bet the King asked you to entertain me because he pities me as well. You have to take care of me, bet that makes you feel less worth than the others. You’re just stuck with rude and ugly Envy.”

“That’s not true,” Seungmin said, voice still calm and composed as he stood up. “No one asked me to talk to you, nor do I find myself disliking your company.”

“Shut up.”

“And I don’t believe you’re ugly,” Seungmin continued. Jeongin’s heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth felt dry. “I think you’re pretty.”

Emotions boiled in Jeongin and he felt like he was about to explode with anger. Instead of answering Seungmin, he grabbed the nearest object, which in this case happened to be a vase, and threw it towards Seungmin before bolting out of the room.

  
  


**Three.**

Seungmin had been looking in Jeongin’s direction the whole meeting and it made Jeongin feel on edge. He didn’t know why Seungmin kept staring at him and it was bothering him. But he didn’t want to confront Seungmin. Not after what had happen the other week when Seungmin had left his post in Stygia.

The meeting had partially been about that.

The King was not pleased at all, nor was Jisung. And Jeongin was pleased to say the least. He watched the King give Seungmin a scolding, a smile on his lips as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. Seungmin never responded to harsh words, so whatever the King said just washed off him as he offered him an easy smile. It was annoying but hearing him being scolded was enough for Jeongin.

Jisung was another thing.

As he was once in the good graces of the King, Jeongin had been allowed to choose where to sit rather than to scurry in last and get the only remaining chair. Knowing the topic of the meeting, Jeongin had taken a chance and sat down beside where he knew Greed liked to sit.

So as the meeting progressed, Jeongin kept adding little comments here and there to rile Jisung. Towards the middle of the meeting, Jisung was gripping the chair so tightly he would snap the wood at any second.

“I think we’re moving on from this, as we do not seem to get anywhere with it,” Felix said, rubbing his temples as he slumped back in his throne. “But I will ask you one last time, Pride,” he hissed. “Why did you leave Stygia without permission.”

Seungmin, who had avoided answering the question all meeting finally opened his mouth, his eyes still fixed on Jeongin. “I needed to speak to Envy.”

Jeongin’s stomach tightened.

“Why?” Felix asked, his blue and red eyes narrowing. “What could possibly be so important that you did not wait for permission?”

Jeongin held his breath.

“I needed to tell him he’s pretty,” Seungmin said, eyes fixed on Jeongin.

The meeting room was silent, almost eerily so but the munching of Chan and the sleepy mumbles of Minho as he fought to stay awake kept the room from being completely silent.

Jeongin stared at Seungmin, eyes wide and all kinds of emotions bubbling in his chest. Seungmin opened his mouth to speak again but that was enough to spark the fire in Jeongin. He stood up with force enough to push the chair to the floor.

“Shut up!” he shrieked, blinking angrily as tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t do it. It was to much. He clasped his hands over his ears, letting out another distressed “shut up” before he promptly turned around and stormed out of the room.

  
  


**Four.**

Jeongin wasn’t left alone for long. Soon after he had slammed the door to his room shut, locking all of the locks, and curling up on his bed, another voice spoke.

“That was a grand exit,” Hyunjin said and Jeongin wailed. He sat up, his curly black hair even messier than usual and he looked at Hyunjin as he sat there in the plush, envy green velvet armchair. “I don’t think the King was very pleased.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Although he seemed angrier at Seungmin than you, so maybe you’re actually safe,” Hyunjin said, inspecting his nails before his dark eyes snapped to Jeongin and a grin stretched on his lips. “He’s very blunt that one, I like that.”

“Why don’t you make a move on him if you like him that much?” Jeongin snapped, trying to push down the jealousy that rose in his chest and made his throat feel tight. “Just fucking leave me alone, Hyunjin,” he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Hyunjin?” Hyunjin said, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. He stared at Jeongin, seemingly taken aback. Jeongin bit his tongue. “You never call me Hyunjin.”

“I need to be alone,” Jeongin hissed.

Hyunjin stared at him for a long time, his eyes so sharp it was as if he could see into Jeongin’s shell of a body. There was no soul for Hyunjin to stare through but Jeongin felt so exposed. Without a word, Hyunjin stood up and Jeongin watched him walk out the door.

Two things.

One, Hyunjin actually left him alone.

Two, Hyunjin left through the door as Jeongin was watching and didn’t mysteriously just slink into the shadows.

Jeongin blinked, staring at the open door as he sat on his bed. He sighed and fell back on his bed again. He stared up into the dark ceiling, his mind wandering. Seungmin must have lost it, like truly lost it at this point. How could he be so stupid that he told all the sins and the King of Hell that he thought Jeongin was pretty.

Jeongin gritted his teeth, not wanting to let himself feel hopeful. No way Seungmin actually thought he was pretty. Seungmin wanted something, that must be it. But what did Jeongin have that Seungmin didn’t?

“I meant what I said,” another voice suddenly said and Jeongin sat up with a startle. He stared at Seungmin, his stomach twisting as he looked between Seungmin and the unlocked door. He cursed himself. He should have locked it after Hyunjin left.

“Why do you keep following me?” Jeongin asked, pulling his knees closer to himself. His mind was screaming at him to run, to get away from here as fast as he could His muscles were tense and his body was on alert.

“You won’t believe me when I say you’re pretty,” Seungmin said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jeongin.

“That’s because it’s false!” Jeongin replied, his voice raising and he glared at Seungmin. He could feel it all build up, all the emotions and it was suffocating him. “You’re a sin! How is anything you say honest? You’re here because you were a bad person when you were alive. None of us were good people!”

Seungmin stared at Jeongin for a moment.

“Get out,” Jeongin hissed, pretending that his heart didn’t twist painfully as Seungmin nodded and turned around. He watched as Seungmin closed the door. He clenched his jaw and his hands tightened into fists. He didn’t want to feel all these emotions anymore.

  
  


**Five.**

Jeongin was a brat. He wasn’t a likeable person to be around. He knew that. So why did Chan all of a sudden insist on spending time with him?

“Don’t you have other things to do?” he snapped, turning to glare at Chan who was sitting on the floor, just below the bed. Jeongin was curled up in one of the armchairs, arms wrapped around his knees.

“What could I possibly be doing other than be here?” Chan asked between the bites. “Might have to go and get more food but…” He trailed off and took his eyes off the food, staring right at Jeongin. “Am I bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“You’re-” Jeongin halted himself. He didn’t even know why he felt annoyed by Chan. Chan was even chewing quietly. Jeongin had no reason to be angry with him. His shoulders slumped and he averted his gaze.

“Seungminnie was really hurt, you know,” Chan said and Jeongin hissed through gritted teeth. He didn’t look back at Chan.

“I don’t care.”

“That’s a lie, Jeonginnie,” Chan said, causing Jeongin to snap his head in Chan’s direction.

“Don’t call me that!” Chan hummed, turning back to his food. “I hate that name!”

“Why?”

Jeongin paused and he just stared at Chan. “I just do,” he said. Chan seemed to accept that as a reason, he didn’t press the matter and instead just kept his focus on the food. “Pride is so annoying.”

“Do you really think that?” Chan asked.

“I do!” Jeongin exclaimed, raising his voice. “He’s stuck up and thinks so highly of himself. He’s always making everything about himself and puts himself in the middle of things. He-” Jeongin paused and took a deep breath.

Chan looked up from his plate.

“He?”

“He keeps following me around and calling me pretty. It’s annoying. I don’t like the way it makes me feel.”

“I follow you around because I like you,” a new voice said and Jeongin gritted his teeth, turning towards the door to see Seungmin standing there. “I really do think you’re pretty,” he said, an unfamiliar waver in his voice.

Jeongin was boiling inside.

“I’ll let you two talk in private,” Chan said quietly and slipped out of the room with unexpected speed.

“You need to stop getting so mad at me,” Seungmin said, taking a step towards Jeongin. “I do not enjoy being called a liar, especially when I’m not lying. I do think you’re pretty.”

“I know you’re lying!” Jeongin spat, standing up from the chair. “I’m not pretty and I know it! Why do you insist on lying to me?! Why do you keep following me around? Why do you stick around even though I curse at you, call you mean things and treat you like dirt! WHY?!”

  
  
  


**\+ One.**

Seungmin remained still for a moment, only looking at Jeongin with those stupidly calm eyes. Jeongin felt like a wild animal was tearing on his insides, ripping at his lungs, biting at his heart and he stood there, breathing heavy as he waited for Seungmin to respond to him. Seungmin took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and Jeongin didn’t miss the tremble of his hand.

“I don’t think you mean it,” Seungmin said, his voice steady and calm but as he came closer, Jeongin could  _ see _ the doubt in his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should be proud that he was starting to crack Seungmin’s calm facade.

“What do you mean?”

“When you’re mean to me, or when you call me things, I don’t think you mean it,” Seungmin said, stepping up to Jeongin. He was so close and Jeongin itched to just push him away and run out of the room, but there was something that held him back from doing so. “I think you do all that to keep me away.”

“Then why don’t you?” Jeongin hissed.

“I don’t want to,” Seungmin whispered, taking Jeongin’s face in his hands. Jeongin’s body went rigid and he stared at Seungmin with wide eyes. “I don’t think you want me to keep away either. I think you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“You’re scared,” Seungmin said, too much affection lacing his voice.

“I’m not scared!” Jeongin protested, but he still didn’t push Seungmin away. Why didn’t he push Seungmin away?

“If you say so,” Seungmin said, eyes still studying Jeongin intently. “But answer me honestly, Jeongin,” he continued, the use of Jeongin’s real name causing Jeongin to widen his eyes. “Do you want me to leave you alone? Because if you truly want me to stay away, I will.”

Jeongin stared at Seungmin, eyes scanning Seungmin’s face as he tried to work out if Seungmin was telling the truth or not. He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat. Did he really want Seungmin to stay away from him? Who would talk to him if not Seungmin? Maybe Chan. Minho if Jeongin was lucky. The other sins could barely stand the sight of him.

It dawned on him and his shoulders slumped. Seungmin was the only one that really stuck around Jeongin. The other ones avoided him if they could.

Maybe, just maybe, Seungmin wasn’t lying to him.

“No,” Jeongin whispered, the word falling from his lips before he could catch himself. He snapped back to attention, his eyes meeting Seungmin’s and his body felt weird as a warm, fuzzy feeling began to spread from his chest and out towards his limbs. Maybe he was getting sick.

“You’re so, so pretty,” Seungmin said, brushing his thumb over Jeongin’s cheekbone. Jeongin didn’t find it in himself to get angry or yell at Seungmin. “I’m saying that because it’s true,” Seungmin continued and leaned a bit closer. Jeongin could feel the warm air on his lips and the skin on his arms prickled.

He took a deep breath.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, his voice coming out meek and small. Puff of air hit his lips when Seungmin chuckled.

“As you wish, doll,” he replied and before Jeongin could even think, Seungmin’s warm lips were pressed against his. In this moment, Jeongin didn’t get angry. He simply wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to do 5 + 1 types of short fics for each couple so haha stay tuned!
> 
> marzia's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


	7. And Greed that provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Lust said ‘I love you’ but was dismissed and the one time Greed didn't laugh.

  
  


**One.**

Jisung had stormed off after the feast. He needed to be alone. He knew better than to listen to what Envy said, because he knew that Envy was deliberately trying to make him seethe and burn with jealousy. It usually never worked on him, because he was aware of what Jeongin was doing. But this time… This time he didn’t feel jealous.

He felt… sad?

With a sigh he sat down in the large armchair, leaning back against the soft velvet. The doubt gnawed on his gut, as if it was eating him from within. He didn’t like this feeling. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, wishing the feeling would go away.

“What’s bothering you?” Hyunjin asked.

Jisung cracked an eye open to see Hyunjin leaning against the tall bedpost, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised.

“Do you ever knock?” Jisung asked, his head falling back again and he closed his eye. “Or like, use the actual door? I haven’t heard you open a door or seen you open one.”

“What can I say,” Hyunjin said with a chuckle. “I’m talented like that.”

“Sure you are,” Jisung said, still not looking at Hyunjin. He was busy trying to solve all the emotions that was swirling in his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to force the emotions down. Oh how he hated the human emotions that sometimes made themselves reminded inside of him. “Don’t you have another sin to bother or something? No offense, Lust, but I’d rather be alone for now.”

There was a creaking of the mattress and Jisung sighed. He didn’t feel like talking to Hyunjin in this very moment. He wanted to sort all the emotions out in peace but it seemed like Hyunjin wouldn’t give him much space to do so.

“You left very quickly after dinner,” Hyunjin noted and Jisung hummed, still not bothering to look at Hyunjin. “That’s not like you.”

“I was full. I didn’t see a point in sticking around.”

Hyunjin snorted. “You? Full? Don’t make me laugh, Greed. Sometimes you’re just like Gluttony. Nothing will ever be enough for you and you know that, so enough with the lies.”

“I do not wish to be honest with you,” Jisung snapped, opening his eyes to glare at Hyunjin. “I wish to be left alone but you know no boundaries, as usual.”

Hyunjin hummed and pushed himself away from the bedpost, his footsteps light across the smooth marble. Jisung never took his eyes off him; he knew better than to look away from the sin of Lust. He didn’t move a muscle as Hyunjin sat down in his lap, eyes looking right into Jisung’s.

“What got you all stiff and upset?” Hyunjin asked, cradling Jisung’s face in his hands. Jisung didn’t like the way his heart stuttered; he despised it. He leaned closer to Jisung, his breath ghosting over Jisung’s lips. “You can tell me.”

“I don’t want to,” Jisung replied, narrowing his eyes as Hyunjin pulled back, pout on his lips. “Don’t look at me like that, I won’t tell you.”

Hyunjin hummed, his thumb brushing over Jisung’s cheek as he thought. “I love you,” he finally said.

Jisung let out a laugh, pulling back from Hyunjin and he decided to ignore the second of disappointment that flashed in Hyunjin’s eyes.

“You don’t,” he stated nonchalantly, taking Hyunjin’s face in his hands. Hyunjin didn’t argue against him, nor did he protest when Jisung pressed their lips together.

  
  
  


**Two.**

The obsidian city of Abriymoch was boiling. Literally. Being located in the caldera of a volcano, along with the fact that it resided in the blazing firestorm that was Phlegethos made it, quite frankly, one of the hottest places in Hell. It wasn’t enjoyable, just terribly hot.

“Out of all sins I could have been paired with, the King assigned you to Phlegethos as well,” Jisung said, crossing his arms across his chest when Hyunjin sat down in front of him. Jisung glanced around the merry tavern. It was still early in the evening and the atmosphere was still calm. He could feel an itch in his fingers and a buzz inside his ribcage, the anticipation for tonights games to begin.

“You sound disappointed, Greed,” Hyunjin said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Had you preferred Envy?” Jisung scrunched his nose and Hyunjin snickered. “Thought so.”

“Say, Lust,” Jisung began and Hyunjin straightened his back a bit. “Why are you here, in the gamble district? Don’t you have better things to do?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You’d rather I’d be in company than to be here for my assigned task?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Jisung said with a shrug, his jaw clenched. He ignored the look Hyunjin gave him, glancing around the tavern. “You must have showed up here for a reason though,” he continued, cocking an eyebrow as he turned back to Hyunjin. “You hate the gamble district.”

“I do,” Hyunjin said, his voice sounding strained.

“So why are you here?”

“Because I care for you,” Hyunjin replied quickly and Jisung widened his eyes. He quickly pushed the surprised expression off his face and opted to instead look at Hyunjin with a blank expression. “I love you.”

“You don’t know what love is, Hyunjin,” Jisung said, his words followed by a short laugh. “You replaced love with lust the moment Hell claimed your soul.”

Hyunjin gritted his teeth, but he didn’t argue back. Jisung took a deep breath, trying to calm his speeding heart and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess we should get to work,” he said, pushing away from the table and he stood up. Hyunjin remained silent, his lips pressed together but he nodded and stood up as well.

Jisung’s heart was still racing as they stepped out of the tavern but he tried to not think about it, simply pushing it to the back of his mind. As he said, Hyunjin didn’t know what love was anymore. So Jisung shouldn’t become hopeful.

  
  


**Three.**

Felix stared at Jisung as he stood in front of the throne. Jisung was just staring back with a blank expression on his face. The King didn’t look happy with Jisung and Jisung was doing his best to reflect on what he had just been told.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that you’ll have to repeat yourself there, your Highness,” Jisung said with a frown, the frown only deepening when Felix’s pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if I understood you there. You’re saying that Lust is moping around the castle.”

“Yes.”

“And that is somehow my fault?”

“Yes,” Felix said, moving on to rubbing his temples. “He’s been like this ever since he returned from Phlegethos, so my conclusion is that something happened when the two of you were there.”

“I swear I did noth-”

“I don’t care,” Felix said, cutting Jisung off before he waved his hand at him. “I just want you to fix it because I don’t think I can handle another night of him sitting by the fire place, in my private quarters, staring sadly into the fire.”

Jisung squinted. “How did he even get into your private quarters?”

“Don’t ask,” Felix snapped. “But I want him to stop.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just talk to him and sort your mess out,” Felix said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Get out of here and find Lust. He’s probably roaming the castle, moping.”

“But I-”

“Get out!” Felix said and Jisung pulled back a bit, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t have time for you, Greed.”

“Whatever,” Jisung snapped, rolling his eyes as he turned away.

As he left the throne room, he could hear Felix mutter curses in the old language. Usually Jisung would revel in hearing the King curse at him in the old language, because usually Jisung could rile him up enough and hearing him curse was amusing. But today Jisung just felt annoyed. Not by the King cursing him, but by Hyunjin who was behind the King being upset with Jisung.

When he got out of the room, he paused and looked around. He took a deep breath before heading in the direction that would lead him further into the castle.

His steps echoed as he mindlessly strolled down the hallway. He had no idea where to even begin but if he knew Hyunjin, it wouldn’t take long before Hyunjin found him.

“I heard the King cursed you,” Hyunjin said and Jisung sighed, spinning around to see Hyunjin sitting on one of the side tables that lined the hallway every now and then. Jisung had just passed by it but not seen Hyunjin. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Hyunjin’s ability to appear out of nowhere was something and Jisung made a mental note to ask about it later. “I couldn’t hear what it was about but his curses are always fun to hear.”

“You’ve been sulking,” Jisung said and Hyunjin froze, eyes widening.

“Who told you?”

“The King.”

Hyunjin cursed.

“What have you been sulking about?” Jisung asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “The King asked me to sort you out.”

“You?” Hyunjin snorted and raised an eyebrow. “What are you planning to do, oh mighty and scary demon of Greed? Steal my money?”

Jisung gritted his teeth, but then he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He just needed to try his best and if it didn’t work, he’d report back to the King and the King could punish Hyunjin or something.

“I don’t have time for your stupid games, Lust,” Jisung said, rubbing his temples. “What’s your problem?” Hyunjin just stared at Jisung and Jisung sighed. “The King is getting tired of you crying by his fireplace.”

“I wasn’t crying!” Hyunjin snapped.

Jisung crossed his arms over his chest. Hyunjin took a deep breath, his shoulder slumping.

“I guess I’ve been… upset,” he finally said.

“Upset?” Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“You keep laughing at me every time I try to tell you but,” Hyunjin licked his lips, “I love you.”

Jisung couldn’t help the laugh slipping past his lips. This again. “Lust,” Jisung began, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve been through this already.”

“Yes but-”

“No buts,” Jisung snapped, cutting Hyunjin off. “Stop being such a fool and gather yourself before the King actually punishes you. I’ve done what I can to deal with you, now you have to deal with yourself.”

Jisung spun around and left Hyunjin alone in the dark hallway.

  
  
  


**Four.**

Jisung’s breathing was heavy, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead. He laid on his back, sinking into the soft mattress and he stared up in the tall ceiling.

“That was good,” Hyunjin breathed from beside him. Jisung turned his head to look at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was already looking at him, his long, blond hair splayed out on the dark pillow and some of it falling over his face as he looked at Jisung with those annoyingly beautiful, dark eyes with that stupid look of adoration in them. It made Jisung’s blood boil and he hissed as he reached out to brush the stray hairs away from Hyunjin’s face. There was this glow to Hyunjin and it did something to Jisung’s chest.

Jisung didn’t like that at all.

“You look like an idiot,” he said and Hyunjin just laughed breathlessly.

“I’m your idiot,” Hyunjin said, grinning at Jisung. Jisung just frowned at Hyunjin, but he didn’t look away. He couldn’t look away. There was something with Hyunjin that made it impossible to look away.

“Whatever you say.”

There was a pause before Hyunjin took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Jisung sighed and rolled over on his back.

“I’m not having this argument with you, Lust,” he said, staring into the ceiling and he could hear Hyunjin sigh, and the springs in the mattress squeaked as Hyunjin shifted. “You’re not in love with me. You don’t know what love is.”

Hyunjin inhaled sharply, but he didn’t argue back. Jisung didn’t miss the quiet, broken whisper of “I hate you” but he pretended like he didn’t hear it.

  
  
  


**Five.**

Jisung frowned as he walked through the streets of the capital. He had been called back to the castle after being stationed in Malbolge. It was odd, for the King to call him back so soon after being sent out. Jisung felt a bit saddened as well. He had been tasked with punishing those who were prisoners in Malbolge, but he figured that he’d make his trip to the castle short and return as fast as he could. Few things gave him as much pleasure as torturing the souls of the sinners.

The castle was silent when he entered and he frowned. Not like the King ever bothered to arrange a greeting committee for the sins, but Jisung had expected a bit more life in the halls.

His footsteps echoed between the iron walls as he walks across the marbled floor in a brisk pace, heading for the throne room. He had walked these halls a million times and he just wanted to get back to Malbolge. There was this itch in his whole body, he needed to feed of the torture from sinners and he needed to carry out the torture.

When he reached the throne room, the door to the giant hall was already open and Jisung frowned. The door to the throne room was almost never open. He stepped inside and was greeted by a dark and empty room. Felix’s throne stood at the end of the room, and leading up to the throne was a long black carpet with infernal markings in gold along the sides.

Jisung pinched the bridge of his nose. Felix never forgot about meetings. Almost never. So this meant that either, someone had fooled Jisung and made him come back to the castle, or Felix was busy with Changbin.

For now, Jisung was going to assume that Felix was just busy. He wasn’t going to consider the possibility that someone had fooled him. He gritted his teeth and spun around, making his way back into the hallway and turned to head towards the King’s private quarters.

The halls remained silent save for Jisung’s steps and that was odd. Usually some other sin would lurk around the castle, but Jisung appeared to be all alone.

A hand grabbed Jisung’s arm, yanking him to the side with unexpected force. Everything happened too fast for Jisung’s brain to process it. One second he was in the hallway, the next second he found himself in Hyunjin’s room, the door closed behind him and Hyunjin pining him to the door.

“What the fuck do you want, Lust?” Jisung hissed, eyes narrowing as he stared at Hyunjin.

“I’m tired,” Hyunjin said, not bothering to answer Jisung’s question.

“Tired of what?”

“Of you laughing at me, of you not taking me seriously,” Hyunjin replied, his hand grabbing onto Jisung’s hair. “You don’t bother to listen to me.”

“Is this about the love thing again?” Jisung asked, a grin stretching on his lips when Hyunjin’s grip of his hair tightened. “Oh sweet, sweet Lust. I told you that you don’t understand love anymore. You’re just lusting for me. You don’t want me for my personality, you want me for my body. It doesn’t even have to be me. Anyone will do, as long as they can satisfy you.”

“That’s not true,” Hyunjin whispered, his voice cracking. “I love you.”

Jisung laughed.

  
  
  


**\+ One.**

“Stop laughing!” Hyunjin snapped and Jisung’s eyes widened when he realized that Hyunjin was crying. Hyunjin never cried. Never. “I’m being serious here and you keep laughing at me.”

“I-”

“No!” Hyunjin protested, pulling at Jisung’s hair again. “Let me talk! You keep interrupting me and-” He took a deep breath. “I know my own emotions. I’m not saying you have to love me back and I promise I’ll leave you alone if you truly want be but-” He paused again. “Fuck. I want you to stop talking to me like I don’t know myself.”

“Lust-”

“Don’t call me that!” Hyunjin snapped. “If you don’t love me back, that’s perfectly alright and I’m not forcing you to. But you keep laughing at me and belittling me, avoiding what I’m saying.”

Jisung opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what to say.

Hyunjin was breathing harshly and he blinked rapidly, pulling his hands back to rub his eyes. “Whatever,” he said, waving his hand dismissively at Jisung. “Get out of my room, I can’t stand the sight of you right now.” He turned his back to Jisung and Jisung’s chest tightened uncomfortably.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung said, and Hyunjin snapped his head around, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. His expression was tense and his eyes glossy.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung finally said.

“W-wait, what?”

Jisung took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have laughed at you and I’m sorry for that. I just-” He rubbed his temples. “I don’t have my emotions sorted out and I’m truly sorry for that.”

Hyunjin stared at Jisung for a long time, tears rolling down his cheeks and he took a deep breath.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Jisung smiled sadly. “I know.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeets this at y'all and crawls back to my corner.
> 
> marsi's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


	8. Love the Sloth in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Gluttony watches Sloth fall asleep, and one time where Sloth watches Gluttony drift into dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of some gore and a dead body.

**One.**

“Are you sure you don’t want to move back to the bed?” Chan asked, pausing his eating for a moment to look over at Minho beside him. Minho was curled up on a blanket, another blanket pulled over him and he snuggled into a pillow.

“I’m comfortable,” Minho slurred, his voice heavy with sleep and Chan smiled as he took another bite of the cookie.

“You sure?” he asked, mouth full of food. “Or are you just saying that because you want to sleep now?”

“Both,” Minho replied.

Chan dusted off his hand on his pants, trying to get rid of the most crumbs. He reached out to pat Minho’s head. Minho shifted a little, a content sigh falling from his lips and he smiled. It warmed Chan’s heart and for a brief moment he forgot about the gnawing hunger that always ate him from inside.

“I’ll just rest my eyes,” Minho said, glancing up at Chan with heavy eyelids and a soft, tired smile on his lips. “Only for a bit, I promise,” he continued and Chan nodded, even though he knew Minho would fall asleep and remain asleep for a bit.

“You don’t need my permission to sleep,” Chan whispered softly and Minho chuckled, eyes falling shut.

Chan sat there, eyes fixed at Minho as his breathing evened out and he snuggled further into the pillow. It wasn’t until the hunger returned that Chan was forced to look away.

  
  


**Two.**

Chan disliked being sent out to the other layers of Hell. Mostly because he couldn’t spend all hours eating and had to take breaks to watch and survey the layer. But the King was good to him, and often sent Minho with him. And the two of them were rarely sent to Minauros so maybe Chan shouldn’t complain.

He tugged at the color of the jacket he had been asked by the King to wear on his mission to Phlegothos. Phlegothos, being the stereotypical layer of Hell, with the burning fires of eternal damnation, was one of the best layers. At least to Chan. While he could not eat all the time, nor wear his preferred attire, when he could feast on the souls of the damned, it was almost worth the wait.

Almost.

“I miss the Castle,” Chan said as he sat down beside Minho on the cliffside of one of the mountains. From here they could see the obsidian city of Abriymoch below them, and far in the distant lay the Jealous Heart with the crimson dust field and the river of blood.

Chan’s mouth watered at the thought of the Jealous Heart and he swallowed hard.

“The Castle is nice,” Minho said, eyelids heavy as he leaned against the uneven rock. “The air here is difficult to breathe,” he said, scrunching his nose and Chan could only agree. The heavy ash from the constant eruption of volcanoes did make it difficult to breathe. “I miss my blanket,” he added, a pout on his lips.

“I miss the food,” Chan said as he leaned back against the rock as well. He pouted as Minho turned to him, a low chuckle leaving his lips.

He looked at Chan with heavy lidded eyes, a soft smile on his lips and adoration radiating from him. Just by looking at him, Chan’s gnawing hunger was momentarily stilled and he felt at peace. It wasn’t taking up most of his chest anymore, giving him space to breathe. Chan’s breath hitched, just a little, as Minho smiled and reached out to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb over Chan’s cheekbone.

“Of course you do,” he said with a tired chuckle, his eyelids so heavy he could barely keep them open. He held back a yawn and Chan just chuckled, the all consuming hunger within him returning as if the spell had been broken.

“You can nap for a bit,” Chan said and Minho hummed. “I’ll be on the lookout.”

“Just a bit, I promise,” Minho said, letting his eyes fall shut. “Not like last time,” he slurred and Chan hummed, even if he knew that this would be exactly like last time.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Minho fall asleep. When Minho’s breathing evened out, Chan pushed himself up from where he sat and moved towards the edge of the small cliffside they were perched on. He licked his lips, the hunger inside of him starting to burn as hot as the surroundings.

He moved to look to the west of Phlegothos, away from the obsidian city and towards the Pit of Flames. As he stared at the deep pit, a chorus of tortured screams echoed from it and it soothed Chan’s being to the very core. He glanced back at Minho before taking a deep breath.

He needed to consume.

  
  


**Three.**

“I hate this,” Jeongin said as he stared at Chan.

“You’ve said that for a week now,” Chan said, licking the blood off his fingers. The corpse of an escaped prisoner laid under Chan, their blood soaking the dry ground of the warm, rough stone of Malbolge, the prison layer of Hell. The soul had been struck down when running and while it had still been alive, Chan had turned it over to lay on its back before he pulled out the heart.

“I still hate this,” Jeongin insisted and Chan hummed, his fingers twitching as he looked at the body. He needed to eat more. More, more, more. “I want to be anywhere but here,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and his chain rattled as he did.

“Bet you want to be with Seungminnie,” Chan said absentmindedly as he tugged at the skin around the hole in the human’s chest. He wanted to eat.

“Shut up,” Jeongin hissed. “I despise you. I don’t get why the King sent the two of us here. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Chan opened his mouth to reply, but a new voice interrupted.

“Well then, Envy,” Minho said as he walked up to them. His eyes were uncharacteristically clear and sharp as he stared at the younger sin. “I guess today is your lucky day,” he continued, grabbing onto Jeongin’s collar and he pulled him closer. “The King asked for you and your face annoys me, get off this layer.”

“Is someone jealous?” Jeongin purred, his previously angry expression morphing into a sly one. Chan’s eyes flickered between Minho and Jeongin. Minho hissed and let go of Jeongin’s collar. “Oh you’re jealous because I got to spend time with Gluttony,” Jeongin continued, tilting his head a bit in an attempt to catch Minho’s eyes.

“So what?”

“Oh you cannot imagine what we were doing when you weren’t here,” Jeongin said, running a hand through his black curls.

“Lust was attempting to seduce Pride back at the Castle,” Minho spat and Jeongin’s body stiffened. “You may want to intervene before anything happens.” He shrugged. “But you may be too late, Lust looked especially… hungry today.”

Jeongin let out a snarl as he raised his hand, clawing open a rift in the air and he glared at Minho before he stepped through it and vanished into thin air, returning to the Castle in the center of Hell.

“I don’t think Jinnie was attempting to seduce Seungminnie,” Chan said as Minho laid down on his back beside the corpse of the damned soul. Chan couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at Minho, the sharp look in his eyes long gone and replaced with heavy lidded, cloudy eyes.

“It was a lie,” Minho mumbled, forcing himself to focus on Chan. “Envy is so tiring to handle.”

“He’s a handful,” Chan agreed. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep.”

“I am,” Minho said, eyes flickering momentarily to the dead body. The hunger was getting stronger and Chan had a hard time focusing. “I’ll just sleep while you eat and then we can patrol Malbolge together.”

Chan only nodded, the hunger growing so strong in his chest that he couldn’t speak.

“See you in a bit then,” Minho said, closing his eyes. “Enjoy your meal.”

“Thanks,” Chan managed to get out. “Sweet dreams.”

He could barely hold himself but he tried his best to watch Minho as he fell asleep, before turning back to the body.

**Four.**

Sometimes, the hunger within Chan calmed down. He treasured those moments. He hated the emptiness within himself that always just seemed to grow. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he even had organs anymore.

Maybe it was all just a black void. Maybe it was all just a black tar, consuming everything he ate and then slowly feasted on his insides.

When he had woken up in the halls of the Castle, he had been terrified of the void. But after a while, he just got used to it. But after the moments of stillness had begun, the fear of the void began to creep back.

“What are you thinking about?” Minho asked as he peeked out from under his blanket. They were, for once, curled up in the bed in their shared room (technically it was Minho’s room first but they just never used Chan’s room) and Chan could feel the hunger within him still for a moment.

“Nothing,” he said, threading his fingers through Minho’s soft hair. “Go back to sleep,” he continued, fondness lacing his tone and Minho offered him a sleepy grin.

“If you insist,” he said, his head dropping back onto the pillow and his eyes fluttered shut.

Chan’s heart fluttered in his chest. Huh, he thought. Maybe he did have a heart after all. Maybe the void hadn’t consumed his heart yet. He smiled as he continued to brush his fingers through Minho’s hair, watching him fall asleep.

“I love you,” he whispered, long after Minho’s breathing had evened out.

**Five.**

“As much as I would like to spare you the suffering, I’m afraid I cannot,” Felix said as he rubbed his temples. “I will have to send you to Minauros.”

Minauros. The swamp. The hell of Hell. Chan scrunched his nose but then he recalled what Hyunjin had said.  _ The distress and panic is delicious _ . Guess he would have to see that for himself. Maybe the other sins suffered the most in Minauros. Maybe Chan would like it. At least it wasn’t the barren Stygia.

“Will M- Sloth join me?” he asked, catching himself before he called Minho by name. Felix frowned. Never a good sign.

“No.”

Chan wanted to argue, but the look on the King’s face told him not to push it.

“You’re to join Wrath in Minauros for a while. Not too long but I need someone there to keep an eye both on the swamp and Wrath.”

“Wrath?”

“Yes.”

“What- Why is he there?”

Felix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t ask,” he said, almost pleading.

“I won’t,” Chan said, tight-lipped smile on his face as he bowed. “I’ll take my leave then, your majesty.”

Felix slumped back onto his throne and waved his hand dismissively towards the door.

Chan quickly spun around and hurried out the throne room, turning towards his and Minho’s room. In the emptiness of the hallway, the hunger returned and Chan began to move faster.

When he entered the room, it seemed empty but then he spotted the small ball under the thick covers. He took a deep breath, forcing the hunger down as he padded across the floor and towards Minho. Minho’s orange hair was poking out from under the blanket and Chan couldn’t help the smile. He sank down on his knees and pushed the blanket away from Minho’s face.

The hunger seemed to fade into the background.

“Minho?” he whispered and Minho let out a little grumble. “I’m sorry, but I need you to wake up for a bit.”

“What?” Minho slurred, eyes open but unfocused. He lifted his head a bit but Chan just gently pushed him back down to the mattress.

“You can go back to sleep soon,” he whispered and Minho hummed. “I’m leaving for a bit. Felix is sending me off to keep and eye on Binnie for a bit. He’s done something and was punished with Minauros.”

“Oh.”

“So I won’t be around,” Chan said, brushing his fingers over Minho’s cheek. “I didn’t want to leave without letting you know.”

“Thank you,” Minho replied, voice heavy with sleep and words slurred. “For telling me and not just disappearing.”

“Of course,” Chan said, stroking Minho’s soft hair. “Now, you can go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Minho was asleep before he could even assure Chan that it was alright, he didn’t mind being woken up, as long as it was Chan.

  
  


**\+ One.**

While Minauros hadn’t been as bad as Stygia would have been, exhaustion was settling in Chan’s bones as he returned to the Castle. His hunger had been satisfied and he was really thankful that Hyunjin had been speaking the truth when talking about Minauros earlier. The suffering of the souls in the hell of Hell was something else.

It made Chan’s hunger a bit more manageable. Especially since he was alone with Wrath. Those moments of peace didn’t come to him unless he was with Minho.

When he arrived at the Castle, he decided to go against orders and go to his and Minho’s room first. He knew he should greet the King, give him an update on Minauros and Changbin as he suffered in the decaying march, but his mind was occupied. He needed that moment of stillness that only Minho could give him.

His heart stuttered in his chest as he opened the door, assuring Chan that the void still hadn’t reached his heart. Minho was sitting up on the bed, book in hands and wrapped up in a blanket. His eyes snapped up to meet Chan’s the moment the door creaked, the look in them surprisingly bright and clear.

“How was Minauros?” he asked, smile stretching over his lips as Chan padded over the floor and over to the bed. He quickly removed all the uncomfortable clothes that Felix made him wear outside the Castle, letting them fall to the floor before he reached the bed.

“The suffering was just as Jinnie said, delicious,” Chan said as he got up on bed and curled up next to Minho. The peace and stillness in his chest was back and he felt like he could breathe again.

At the sudden calm, he could feel just how tired he was.

“You look utterly exhausted,” Minho noted, brushing his fingers over Chan’s forehead. With careful fingers, he traced the cross chains over Chan’s face and a soft smile stretched on his lips. “I assume you had a meeting with the King.”

“Later,” Chan mumbled, feeling drowsiness starting to pull at him. “I’ll go to see him later.” He yawned. “I’m tired.”

“I can tell,” Minho said, clearly amused. “You should get some sleep.”

“Just a short nap,” Chan said and Minho hummed.

“Just a short nap,” he agreed and it felt like deja vu. Chan couldn’t help but smile. Something told him that this wouldn’t be a very short nap. But he was comfortable like this, warm under the blanket and peaceful with Minho right beside him. He wasn’t going to let this go just yet.

As he was slowly claimed by the darkness, he could have sworn he heard Minho mumble a soft ‘I love you’. But he wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone deserves a 5+1 fic so here we gOOOO
> 
> marsi's twt: marsipan_art  
> my twt: pinkpunchmango
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	9. Winds of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Wrath accidentally used the King's real name and the one time he didn't get punished for it.

**One.**

Changbin watched as the King paced back and forth in the room, muttering to himself. He had been like this ever since that mess of a feast. Changbin didn’t blame him for being upset, he had all the right to, but Envy was always a bit of a thorn in their sides so him taunting Greed until Greed snapped didn’t surprise Changbin.

“My King,” he said, pausing as Felix snapped his head around to stare at him. “The floor is going to get worn down by the pacing.”

“I pace as much as I please,” Felix hissed in return, but he stopped the pacing and moved over to his throne.

“Is everything alright, my lord?” Changbin asked, carefully moving closer to Felix.

“What do you think?” Felix snapped. “You saw the way the feast ended!”

“Indeed I did,” Changbin said, stopping in front of Felix. He didn’t want to anger him further. “Envy is always like that, so I think that maybe we should expect these things to happen again.”

Felix sighed, rubbing his temples.

“I need to be alone,” he said, dismissing Changbin with a simple wave of his hand. “All you sins are giving me a headache.”

Changbin tried to ignore the way his heart dropped. The way Felix lumped him in with all the others made something within him spark. Anger? Maybe. He wasn’t like the others. At least he wished that he wasn’t. He wanted to be something else to his king; not just a simple sin that he could execute and replace.

He wanted to be more.

“What are you waiting for, Wrath?” Felix asked, crossing his legs. “Don’t be bothersome like the others,” he continued, voice dipping almost dangerously low.

“Please let me stay.”

“Pardon?”

Changbin cleared his throat. “Please let me stay.”

Felix snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Absolutely not,” he replied. “I need to be alone.”

“But Felix-” Changbin stopped himself, eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. All the anger and tension washed off him in a second and he stared at the King of Hell. “Y-your highness-”

“Get out,” Felix snarled, his eyes becoming dark.

Changbin didn’t need to be told twice. He got out of the room as fast as he could, not daring to look back at the furious king.

Not even a day later, Changbin was breathing in the vapor-polluted air of Maladomini.

  
  


**Two.**

Being stationed in Maladomini sucked, and Changbin wasn’t looking to be stationed anywhere outside Nessus in a while, so he tried to keep his distance to their king, to avoid pissing him off. But being one of the few sins that Felix could actually stand for a prolonged period of time meant that he was more often than not seen around the king.

“Envy and Pride are testing my patience,” Felix said, staring into his glass of wine as the dark red liquid swirled around. “I should have them executed,” he mused.

“You’re going to hate the next Envy and Pride just as much if not even more,” Changbin pointed out and Felix hummed. “Remember the Pride before Seungmin.”

Felix visibly shivered.

“You do have a point,” he said. “But I still find them incredibly annoying.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“After the meeting today, yes,” Changbin hummed in agreement. “It’s not like Pride to abandon his duties like that.”

“It’s not.”

“It must have been very important.”

“Telling Envy he’s pretty was more important than my orders?” Felix snapped.

“That’s not what I said,” Changbin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I only meant that maybe-”

“You just said it was important.”

“Yes, maybe Pride needed to voice his feelings for-”

“Feelings? Don’t make me laugh.” Felix shook his head, raising an eyebrow as his gaze settled on Changbin. His eyes grew cold. “Wrath. He’s a sin. Envy is a sin. You’re a sin.” He laughed, but it sounded cold and emotionless. “You don’t experience positive feelings.”

Changbin closed his hands into fists. “I find that to be a lie, your highness.”

“Is it so?”

“You’re not a sin,” Changbin said.

Felix inhaled sharply, his grip of the glass becoming tighter and he leaned forward.

“I’m not,” Felix said slowly. “But I’ve been around sins for longer than you have, Wrath. Positive emotions aren’t something you experience. You’re here to torture the dead.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Changbin said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I know what kind of emotions I experience.”

“Oh, do you now?” Felix asked, placing the glass down on the table. The chair screeched as he pushed it back, standing up. He walked up to Changbin, into his personal space and he got so close. Changbin wanted to take a step back, but he held his ground. “What kind of emotions do you experience then, Wrath?” he asked, his breath hitting Changbin’s lips.

Changbin pressed his lips together.

“What’s that? Cat got your tongue?” Felix asked.

Changbin barely dared to breathe.

With a laugh, Felix leaned closer to press his lips against Changbin’s. Changbin tensed up for a moment, his whole body locking up before he melted against Felix’s lips. His hands found their place on Felix’s waist, tugging him closer.

“You’re cute,” Felix noted as he pulled back. Changbin leaned closer, wanting the kiss to last for just a moment later. Before Changbin could reply, Felix tilted his head, placing kisses down Changbin’s neck.

Felix’s lips left a pleasantly burning sensation on his skin. Changbin found himself grasping onto Felix’s shirt tightly, his heart starting to race in his chest.

“Felix-” he whispered.

His words caused Felix to stop.

Oh no.

He messed up.

Felix straightened his back and took a step backwards. His eyes were cold and his expression blank.

Oh how Changbin hated the disease-ridden swampland of Minauros.

  
  
  


**Three.**

The stench of Minauros refused to leave him, and the constant travels he’d done the past couple of weeks was wearing on him. He wasn’t used to traveling, not after he’d been spending months and months as the King’s closest sin.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Felix.

When he had returned, he had had dinner with Felix, Minho and Chan. His eyes had been on Felix the whole time, and he had caught Felix looking at him a couple of times.

The whole night, Changbin’s mind kept racing. He couldn’t fall asleep, he couldn’t stop thinking. He kept thinking back to before Minauros, when Felix had kissed him. He had kissed Felix before, but it had never been that… tender.

His body was exhausted, his limbs were heavy and his mind growing hazy.

The door creaked open, and he could hear footsteps on the stone floor. Was this a dream? It felt like a dream. A hand brushed up his exposed arm, the touch so gentle and tender. It left a trail of fire on Changbin’s skin.

It felt nice and it made his heart beat a little faster.

Someone spoke, but Changbin’s brain was too muddled to make out what was said. Whoever it was had a soothing voice, lulling Changbin closer to sleep. It sounded like…

“Felix?” Changbin whispered, eyelids too heavy to keep them open.

A chuckle sounded, followed by soft lips pressed against Changbin’s.

“I guess I’ll have to station you in Stygia now,” Felix whispered against Changbin’s lips. He kissed Changbin one more time before stepping away.

As his feet sounded against the marble floor, sleep finally claimed Changbin.

  
  
  


**Four.**

The meeting was getting tense again, with Envy constantly trying to get to the other sins. Changbin had yet to be the victim of Jeongin yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. It seemed like somewhat getting together with Seungmin did nothing to calm Jeongin down. If anything, he was even worse to anyone who wasn’t Seungmin.

Maybe the rest of them would have to be the targets of the comments Seungmin would usually have to receive.

“Wrath,” Felix said, snapping Felix out of his daze. “Were you listening?”

“No,” Changbin replied truthfully. He wasn’t going to lie to Felix, he knew better than that. “Got lost in thought.”

“How professional,” Felix commented dryly. “I asked you about your travels to the other layers.”

“What would you like to know about them?” Changbin asked, leaning back in his chair. “I already submitted a report on what happened as I was stationed there. During the travel back and forth I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.”

“Why was Wrath even traveling?” Hyunjin asked, elbows resting on the large table as he leaned forward, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “He rarely leaves your side, my lord.”

“I sent him there,” Felix said.

“But why?”

“It doesn’t matter why, Lust.” Felix pinched the bridge of his nose but his irritation was only prompting Hyunjin to continue.

“There has to be a reason,” he said, the smug grin on his lips stretching even wider. “Maybe you had a mistress and didn’t want your lover to see.”

“Lust,” Felix warned. “Please be silent.”

“So it is a mistress, huh,” Hyunjin said. “Didn’t expect that of you, my lord.”

Felix looked as if he was a second away from exploding. That would end in a disaster and Changbin would gladly avoid a disaster right now. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to take Felix’s hand under the table.

“Felix,” he whispered.

Felix’s eyes went wide.

All the sins paused, turning to stare at Changbin. Hyunjin looked as smug as ever as he rested his chin in his hand, amused at the display in front of him.

Changbin was sent to the barren plane of Dis, just watching over the still, black rivers.

  
  
  


**Five.**

“Why do you get to call him by name but not me?” Changbin asked, slumping down into a chair in Minho and Chan’s shared room.

“Me?” Chan asked, pointing to himself. He had food in his mouth, crumbs on his cheek and frosting on his hands.

Changbin scrunched his nose. “Who else would I mean?” he asked, eyebrow raised. “Minho?” He gestured to the sleeping figure under the blanket on the bed. “He barely even addresses the king at all.”

“That’s true,” Chan said, taking another bite of a cupcake. “I don’t know why, but maybe I’m just Lixie’s favorite.”

Anger flared in his chest and Changbin had to take a deep breath to not do anything stupid. He couldn’t get angry at Chan. Then he would get something worse than Stygia and Minauros combined.

Maybe Chan was the favorite after all. If he was, Changbin would just have to accept it.

“I’m jealous,” he said.

Chan chuckled. “Don’t let Innie hear you, he’s going to gnaw your foot off if he hears you say that.”

“That sounds very likely,” Changbin mused. He turned to look at Chan, feeling the frustration rise within him. “I’m just-”

“Just?” Chan didn’t look up from his food.

“I just really want to kiss him, sweep him off his feet, whisper soft things in his ear,” Changbin said, face in his hands.

“That sounds gross,” a sleepy voice commented from the safety and warmth of his blanket. “Why do you even want to call him by his name?” Minho asked, peering out from under the blanket.

“It feels… it feels intimate. It feels like it means something.”

“That makes sense.”

“And Felix is a very nice name,” Changbin continued.

Chan looked up and he was about to say something, but then his eyes fixed on something behind Changbin. Changbin turned around just as the door slammed shut.

“I think you should expect to be sent away soon,” Chan said as Changbin turned back to him. “Lixie really doesn’t like when others use his real name.”

True to Chan’s words, Changbin soon found himself guarding the prison of Malbolge.

  
  
  


**\+ One.**

“Wrath,” one of the servants of the castles said as Changbin entered the castle. They bowed as Changbin turned to look at them. “The King is requesting your presence in his chambers.”

Changbin nodded, about to walk away when the servant continued.

“His private chambers.”

Changbin paused, eyes going wide.

“His private chambers?” he asked, just wanting to make sure he hadn’t misheard the servant.

“His private chambers,” they confirmed.

That was… new. Usually Felix requested his presence in his office chambers or the throne room. Rarely did he request Changbin’s presence, or anyone’s really, in his private chambers. With a short nod, Changbin turned away from the servant and began to head down the long, dark hallways of the Castle of Hell.

Compared to the door into the office, or the one to the throne room, the one leading into Felix’s private chambers was a plain one. Simple, black and made out of metal. There was nothing on the door itself that indicated that the King of Hell lived there.

Changbin stood outside the room for a while, just staring at the door as he gathered confidence. Lately he’s been pissing Felix off without intending to, and he really didn’t want to do it again. As he had said to Chan, he wanted to be close to Felix.

“Wrath, I can sense your nervous energy from outside,” Felix said, breaking the silence. “Please come in.”

Changbin hurriedly pushed the open, revealing the dark room. Candles were placed here and there, providing some light. The colors in here were dark, accented with golden details here and there.

Felix was laying on the bed, dressed down compared to how he usually dressed, but still looking as regal as ever.

“My King,” Changbin said, keeping his posture as straight as he possibly could. He swallowed hard as he saw a grin stretching on Felix’s lips.

Felix stood up, tilting his head as he studied Changbin’s face. He moved closer, approaching Changbin as if he was a predator and Changbin was his prey. “Am I making you nervous?”

“A little,” Changbin admitted as Felix took his hand, promptly placing it on his waist.

“Why?”

“I really do not wish to be sent away again,” he said, his heart beating so fast in his chest as Felix pressed himself closer. “I’d like to stay here for a while.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Felix hummed, his lips ghosting over Changbin’s, causing Changbin’s heart to stutter.

He was going to have a heart attack soon, he was sure of it.

“I’ll try to not call you by your name,” Changbin murmured.

Felix hummed, catching Changbin’s lips to kiss him.

“Actually,” he began as they parted, lips just barely parted. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

“About me calling you Felix?”

Felix threw his head back, loud and joyous laughter echoing in the chamber as Changbin just stared in horror.

He did it again.

“You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

Changbin’s face was burning. “It’s such a nice name and I just-” He paused, looking at Felix with wide eyes. Felix was smiling at him, his eyes twinkling. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Not this time,” Felix said, placing a hand on Changbin’s jaw. “I think I can allow you to call me Felix.”

“Really?”

“As long as we’re in private,” Felix said, leaning in to kiss Changbin. “If you call me Felix in a meeting I will have to send you away.”

Changbin laughed, his grip of Felix tightening. “I think I can accept that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eYYY finally the changlix 5+1 hjjhfdhjf took ages lmao


	10. For one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony introduces Valentine's Day to the sins and Greed hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're taking a break from our usual poem summaries for this very important valentine's day chapter.  
> Happy valentine's hehe

“This is bullshit,” Jisung snapped, pushing the tray away from him. “No way that’s actually a thing.”

“It is!” Chan protested, reaching for another piece of cake. “Humans always do this. Every year. Have done for a long time now.”

The two of them were in the castle’s kitchen. The cooks, the tormented souls doomed to serve the King of Hell personally, had left a while ago after finishing making Chan his numerous cakes. For someone who claimed to despise the sin of Gluttony, the King sure spoiled him rotten. Jisung would need to have another talk with the King about not having favorites.

“It sounds ridiculous,” Jisung said, grimacing. “What did you say it was called?”

“Valentine's day,” Chan replied, mouth full of cake. “Lovers do things together, like have a nice dinner. Sometimes people confess to the one they love.” He turned to Jisung, his expression turning dead serious. “But do you know what they always have on Valentines?”

Jisung glanced around the kitchen, suddenly nervous. Chan was never serious, never this serious. He leaned closer to Chan, because this had to be serious. “What?”

“Chocolate.”

Jisung stared at Chan.

Chan stared back at him, dead serious.

“For fucks sake.”

“What? It’s true! And their chocolate is  _ so good, _ Jisungie,” Chan whined, slumping in his chair. “You should taste it some time. Humans are very innovative sometimes. They-”

“First of all,” Jisung sneered. “Do not call me that. Second, I don’t want to taste any of the foul food humans make. It’s disgusting.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you tri-”

“Shut up.”

“You’re missing out Jisungie,” Chan cooed as Jisung stormed out of the kitchens.

  
  
  
  


“Stupid Chan and his stupid ideas,” Jisung grumbled as he walked down the hallway towards his own room. “He’s been with the humans for too long and his brain has rotted.”

He needed to have a serious talk with the King about this. This was a genuine concern. Gluttony’s behavior was getting out of hand and they needed a replacement.

“Watch it!” Jeongin snapped as Jisung almost walked straight into him.

“You watch it!” Jisung sneered back.

Both of them paused, staring at each other. Jeongin’s eyes were unfocused as he looked Jisung over, seemingly desperate to find something to insult him with.

Footsteps sounded from behind Jeongin and he startled, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“What now?” Jisung taunted, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused smile on his lips. He enjoyed having the upper hand, especially over Jeongin. “Did you piss off Wrath? You look scared, Envy. It’s a good look on your hideous face.”

“I didn’t fucking piss of Wrath,” Jeongin sneered. “At least not on purpose.” He glanced back. “Gluttony told Pride about some stupid human custom, and now that idiot is trying to… I don’t know, pull me into the whole thing. I do not trust Gluttony and his human customs. He spent way too much time there.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “The King should consider replacing him.”

“He attempted to tell me all about that earlier,” Jisung said. “I’m so tired of all his ideas. It was something about confessing your love to others, or giving gifts to the ones you love.” Jisung fake gagged. “Disgusting.”

Something twinkled in Jeongin’s eyes. “You sound like you just want that appreciation. Wasn’t this day about appreciating those you love? Oh, how sad that you don’t have anyone who appreciates you? And the gifts. Oh, greed. The gifts. Imagine how many gifts you could have received if you were a better person? So many. All the gi-”

“Please, Envy, your babbling is annoying me,” Jisung spat, and he rolled his eyes. He glanced ahead in the hallway. “You should hurry, I think Pride is coming closer.”

“Fuck you, Greed.”

“Fuck you too.”

And with that, they parted. Jeongin scurried down the hallway, away from Jisung and Jisung just looked after him for a moment before shaking his head. He continued to make his way towards his own room.

He rounded the corner, almost running into Seungmin. He jumped in surprise, eyes going wide for a split second before his gaze hardened.

“It’s you,” he deadpanned.

Seungmin shone like a bright light within the dark castle. Jisung hated it. He despised Seungmin, almost as much as he despised Jeongin.

“Oh! Greed!” Seungmin said, a wide smile on his lips and he flicked his hair away from his forehead. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Innie is?”

Jisung gagged at the nickname. Disgusting.

Seungmin gave him a curious look.

“He went that way,” Jisung said, gesturing down the hallway. “He didn’t seem too keen on you following him.” His eyes flickered down to the bouquet of dead flowers in Seungmin’s hands. “Are those for him?” he asked, unimpressed.

“Why yes,” Seungmin replied. “Aren’t they hideous? I thought he’d like them.”

“As hideous as he is,” Jisung muttered. “You’re disgusting, Pride. I cannot believe you fell for Gluttony’s words.”

Seungmin looked him up and down. “You’re a bit tense, Greed,” he mused. There was something in his eyes that Jisung didn’t like. Mischief. When Pride looked mischievous, it was bad. “You should hurry back to your room. Get some rest.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes. “What do you know?”

“Nothing,” Seungmin said, already moving past Jisung.

Jisung was left alone in the hallway. And now he was worried. What was wrong with his room? He quickened his steps. He needed to get to his room, and he needed to get there now. Seungmin’s words had made him nervous; he slammed the door to his room open.

And then he stared.

“Hello darling,” Hyunjin purred.

“You’re on my bed, Lust,” Jisung hissed between gritted teeth.

Hyunjin looked at the bed, hooded eyes wandering over the rose petal covered sheets. He was dressed, and Jisung thanked all the deities for that, but he was clearly dressed down.

“Are you wearing your sleeping attire?”

A grin stretched on Hyunjin’s lips. “Maybe I am,” he said. “Why don’t you come and find out?”

“No thank you, I’m fine,” Jisung said, taking a deep breath to compose himself. “I’m not in the mood to jump into bed with you today.”

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin said, his whole demeanor changing as Jisung sat down on the edge of his bed. He shrugged off his fur, tossing it to the side. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Hyunjin continued. The bed creaked as he moved to sit behind Jisung. “I could give you a massage though.”

Jisung glanced over his shoulder. “You sure that’s not a trick to get me under you?”

“Usually, it would be,” Hyunjin said, still keeping his hands to himself. Which was a feat when it came to Hyunjin. “But I can tell you really don’t want it right now, and I respect that.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Jisung muttered. “A massage would be nice.”

Hyunjin hummed, his hands brushing up Jisung’s back before resting on his shoulders. He gently began to massage him, thumbs pressing into stiff muscles. Jisung sighed, his head dropping as he tried to relax and let Hyunjin loosen his muscles.

“Good?” Hyunjin asked, his lips so close to Jisung’s ear.

“Yes,” Jisung said. “So good.”

“You look like you could use a nap,” Hyunjin said, pulling his hands back.

Jisung tilted his head to each side, stretching his neck a little. “I’d like a nap, actually.”

“Would you mind if I stayed?”

Jisung turned around to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin never asked for permission for things like this, he always just snuck into Jisung’s bed to nap with him. This was really odd, and Jisung didn’t know if he should question it or not. Maybe it would be for the best to not question it, everyone were acting weird today.

“You can stay,” he finally said as he got into his bed, pushing some of the rose petals to the side. “As long as you don’t bother me.”

Hyunjin’s face brightened, eyes twinkling and it caused Jisung’s chest to tighten in that weird way he disliked. When Hyunjin joined him under the cover, his heart was speeding up.

“I won’t bother you, promise,” Hyunjin said, offering Jisung one last smile before closing his eyes.

While Hyunjin seemed to fall asleep right away, Jisung was wide awake. He had been the one to agree on a nap, because he had honestly been drained from the day he’d had so far, but now he couldn’t stop staring at Hyunjin. Hyunjin had been acting so weird, and Jisung didn’t know what to think about it. Actually, ever since their little fight, Hyunjin had been acting weirdly.

“I know you’re in love with me,” Jisung whispered when he was sure Hyunjin was asleep. “And I want nothing but to say it back. But it’s so dangerous…” He trailed off, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. “I’m afraid that I will want you too much. I’m greedy, nothing but greedy, and if you’re mine… I don’t know what I will do if you’re mine.”

“You’re a demon,” Hyunjin whispered as a reply, his words slurred. His eyes opened, and he was _ so. beautiful. _

Jisung’s heart leapt in his chest.

“You have nothing to fear,” Hyunjin continued.

“I wish,” Jisung murmured, his hand finding Hyunjin’s under the covers. He sighed again. “We’ll forget all about this in the morning, right?”

“Mhm.” Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered shut again. “We’ll never speak of it again.” He gave Jisung’s hand a squeeze.

Jisung held onto Hyunjin’s hand tightly, his heart aching in his chest. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally said it back but to what cost??? rip hyunsung. will they ever be truly happy?


End file.
